5 Pregnancies
by All the Jazz
Summary: What happens when Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, and Santana are all ready to pop? Read to find out more :


"Mr. Schuester, my water just broke," Mercedes said once they had finished their performance of Paradise by the Dashboard Light at Nationals.

"Ok, take some deep breathes," Mr. Schuester explained. "Sit down." Kurt guided Mercedes into an open spot on the couch in their waiting room. Quinn bent down, taking some deep breathes.

"I think I'm having contractions," She breathed out heavily.

"Ok, you sit too," Mr. Schuester said as Puck helped her sit next to Mercedes. He turned to face Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. "Anyone else in labor too?"

"No, I'm good," Rachel explained, rubbing her baby bump.

"I'm ok," Santana said. "Just a little nausea."

"I'm good!" Brittany cheered excitedly.

"Ok, good. Good. Finn, you stay here with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel while the rest of us go and meet some kids," Mr. Schuester said. "Shelby, stay with them." He turned to face Shelby who was standing behind him, nodding with each word he said.

"Mercedes, Quinn, good luck. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, sit and calm down. I'll get you girls some water so we can make sure you guys aren't in labor either." Shelby said. "Bye." She said, hugging Quinn and Mercedes before they and the rest of the glee club minus Finn and the other pregnant girls left.

* * *

Mercedes gave birth to a baby girl named Chloe Hummel. Quinn ended up having Braxton Hicks contractions. She returned to the hotel that night.

* * *

"Guys?" Santana whispered that night, 11 PM. They were all in bed and sleeping. "You guys. YOU GUYS!"

"What?" Quinn whisper yelled.

"What's wrong Santana?" Rachel asked. "Me and baby hudson need our beauty sleep!"

"Sanny? Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'm in labor," Santana said.

"What makes you think that?" Quinn asked.

"I'm having an effin contraction!" Santana complained, holding her belly and breathing loudly.

"Call Mr. Schue!" Brittany yelled. Rachel whipped out her phone and dialed the number they all knew by heart.

"Mr. Schuester? Santana's in labor!" Rachel yelled into the phone. He was there within 5 minutes.

"Ok, breathe Santana," Mr. Schuester said. "Rachel, call Sam."

"Sam, get over here now! Santana's in-OHH!" Rachel cried, holding her belly.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Sam asked over the phone.

"My water just broke," Rachel whimpered, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were rushed to the hospital with the glee club in tow. Santana gave birth to a baby boy named Samuel Evans Jr. Rachel gave birth to twin girls, Riley Lynn and Demi Hudson.

* * *

the glee club had returned to Lima. Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel loved being mothers. Kurt, Sam, and Finn loved being fathers. They were back at school.

"Mr. Schuester, can i go to the nurse's office and get some tummy pills? My stomach has been hurting all day," Brittany whined.

"Sure, Brittany. Rachel go with her," Mr. Schuester acknowledged, tilting his head towards the door.

They were halfway to the nurse's office when Brittany doubled over against a row of lockers.

"Brittany!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel, go get Sanny!" Brittany cried. "And Artie! They'll know how to make the pain stop."

"Brittany, you're in labor!" Rachel explained.

"No i'm not! My pee didn't break yet!" Brittany said.

"Brittany, your pee doesn't break! It's your waters that break! It's white and it doesn't look like pee at all," Rachel said.

"That was my water?" Brittany asked, confused. "I had that last night." Brittany suddenly felt pressure. "Rachey, i think I can feel the head!"

"Oh my gosh, no. You cannot push!" Rachel yelled.

* * *

Brittany gave birth to a baby girl in the hallway. She named her Rachel Abrams.

* * *

Quinn was the only one left to pop. One Saturday, they were all over at Rachel's house having a playdate for all their babies.

"It's not fair! Second babies are meant to come early! And I'm already a week overdue," Quinn complained.

"He'll come when he's ready, Quinn," Rachel explained, cuddling Demi while Riley Lynn was in her rocker swing.

"I think he's ready now," Quinn explained. "I just had a contraction."

* * *

23 hours of hard labor later, and Quinn had a baby boy named Anthony Puckerman.


End file.
